Midnight is Upon Us
by kitten in the rainbow
Summary: What happens when Hermione's infamous Gryffindor courage leads her to the edge of pure insanity in wanting to comfort the infamous ice princess Fleur? Will it be a disaster or will they find peace and solace in each other? xxFleurmione potentialxx


The moon softened the hard edges of her features, and there was almost a tranquil look in her eyes. I had never seen her without the fierce look of battle on her face, but I understood her. I knew how hard she had to fight each day to keep her head held high. The taunts and jeers she endured for a crime she hadn't committed. Everyone called her a whore, but they never took the time to know the truth. I had seen her in her weakest moment, crouched behind a tree with her own arms surrounding her because no one else cared enough. In that frigid December night I came to understand true compassion and love. I hugged her to me for a moment before she pushed me away as if she just needed that moment of kindness to sustain her for a little while longer. I understood when she asked me why, I knew the reason for the mistrust in her eyes. I had never really given her a reason to trust me. But you must understand that it is here that our story begins.

"Why are you here?" Fleur icily demanded.

"I heard you crying..and I wanted to help." Hermione said with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Why?" She practically growled

"Because you don't deserve to be treated this way." Came the soft reply.

"Why do you care?" She ask with narrowed eyes.

Hermione was silent a moment. Why did she care? Fleur was the ex-wife of her best friends brother. She used to be popular and have it all. Why should she care if the family tears her down day after day. To see her walk through the Burrow with her held up and her eyes daring anyone to touch her, looking so proud and strong..and invincible…and..dare I say it..beautiful?

_Yes..that is it..I find her beautiful. I am attracted to her. Well this presents a problem since she is indeed a girl. The bigger problem at the moment is that she is waiting on an answer. Shit._

"I care because I do. Do I need a huge reason to not want to see someone hurting? Besides it looks like you could use a friend..and I happen to have the best shoulders to cry on and the biggest heart around here."

_Shew, nice recovery. She looks a little stunned._

"I don't understand why you would want to be my friend. I am not very popular anymore, and I wasn't always nice to people. I am nothing now." Fleur said quietly with her eyes cast at the ground

"You always look so strong when I see you, like nothing can touch you. I never see you with anyone or anyone ever being even a little friendly toward you except Bill. I want to change that. I want to be your friend, get to know you, hang out and do all the normal girl stuff I suppose."

"Haven't you heard? I am a dirty filthy Veela and will eat your soul if you give me half the chance. Not to mention I will try to sleep with you just because I can." She spat.

She noticed the dark look on her face and the anger in her words. She knew the stories the Weasley matriarch loved to spread around, and even more troubling the stories that circulated at Hogwarts when Fleur was a Tri-Wizard champion there. She knew what everyone said about the night of the Yule Ball, and she also knew it wasn't true. She knew because she was there.

"If I tell you something will you not get angry or leave?" Hermione nervously ask.

"That depends on what it is you are going to tell me. If it is the newest rumor about me, what you thought about my marriage, or what you think of my lifestyle then I refuse to promise and refuse to listen." Fleur replied almost angrily.

"No, it's about the night of the Yule Ball…I was there.." Hermione stated waiting for a reply of some kind. She watched holding her breath for some sign of anger or an impending shut down, or anything! All she got was silence.

"I know you are innocent..I have always known. No one would listen to me though I am just a bookworm." Hermione said apologetically

"Do you know what really happened? I mean the whole story?" Fleur ask.

"Yes, I do. I am so sorry that you are being punished for something you didn't do. It is almost like the scarlet letter." Hermione quickly stated.

Hermione noticed the reference to the muggle as well as American novel didn't seem to confuse Fleur. She seemed to understand what the novel was about and agreeing.

"You are the first person that has actually said more to me that just calling me Phlegm behind my back, or starting rumors about my failed marriage or the horrid things I do to people just for fun. I don't really know what to think. Somewhere inside me there is something yelling that it is a trick or a trap and that I should walk away and then there is part of me that keeps looking into your eyes and thinking I want to stay." Fleur murmerd

"Well come a little closer and look a little deeper I have nothing to hide from you." Hermione whispered.

_I hope she can't hear my heart beating so hard. I don't want to let her see that I am afraid, I want her to see love and compassion. Think those thoughts Hermione think!_

_I lean forward and look into her deep brown eyes. I swear they look like pools of melted chocolate…so warm and welcoming. She looks so innocent, but there is such a sadness behind her eyes. Maybe she and I aren't so different after all. I did really like it when she hugged me. Wait I, Fleur Isabella Delacour, actually enjoyed being hugged by close to a stranger? Well that is new.._

"Can I ask you a favor? Well two actually.." Fleur hesitated in asking.

"Ask me anything." Hermione replied, slightly nervous.

"Please don't ever call me Phlegm, and do you think you could hug me again?" She sheepishly ask.

Hermione smiled the first genuine smile in almost three days and contemplated making her sweat it for a few moments. She didn't know where the courage was coming from but she finally whisperd:

"You were never Phlegm to me, and you may have all the hugs you want Miss Delacour."

_Oh wow the way she says my name..the way she is looking at me..wow her eyes. I feel like she can see right into my soul. This girl is going to be trouble. Maybe not bad trouble but trouble none the less. Miss…hmm I like the sound of that. Well Miss Granger..hope you know what you have gotten into.._

"Good. Shall we go inside for some hot chocolate together? It is freezing out here." Fleur chattered.

"You ask so formally is this a date?" Hermione chuckled.

She saw the French woman freeze and instantly realized her mistake in wording.

"Because it would be just fine with me if it were." Hermione quickly stammerd surprising herself.

She cautiously slipped her hand into the older woman's and looked into her eyes to let her know that what she said was true. Before tonight Fleur was Bill's ex-wife who was sadly trapped here with a house full of people who despised her, and now all Hermione really want to do was be near her and make her smile. She didn't care that Fleur was a woman, she was drawn to her and wanted to know her more than anything.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think and if I should perhaps continue it. This story has made it impossible for me to work on anything else in the last little bit so I had to get it out. Thank you in advance for thoughts, and as always thanks for reading. **


End file.
